Sick as a Bedsmith
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Inspired by Late Night Stroll. Bedsmith gets the flu on his birthday, so the Pi'illos take care of him. However, Dreambert is the one who helps the most. This is now K, and it may be changed to K plus.


**I'm so mean to Bedsmith. I'm giving him the flu on his birthday. Hey, I've experienced that, and it was awful. Now, Bedsmith will know how I feel. Poor Bedsmith, he's one of those characters you want to make sick when you see them sick. I've read Late Night Stroll, and that inspired me. A mix of experiences and inspiration from stories is amazing, so here it is. (Bedsmith, I'm so sorry…)**

Dreambert, Eldream, Pink Pi'illo, Blue Pi'illo, and Mega Pi'illo were holding presents for Bedsmith in Somnom Woods. They were going to celebrate his birthday, which was 29 if you didn't count his petrified years. As they were walking to his house, the Zeekeeper came and landed in front of them.

"DUDE! What's up? Man, these tourists are so uncool. Seriously, they were grabbing my wings and climbed on me,"

"Oh, Zeekeeper, it's you," responded Dreambert, "We're going to Bedsmith's house. It's his birthday, and…"

"Man, it's Bedsmith's birthday? I totally forgot, dude. I was asking him to make a bed, but he only groaned today and laid down. Talk about lazy!"

The Pi'illos look at each other with concern. "Bedsmith would never do that," replied Eldream.

"Eldream, my man, people must change. He looked tired and pale," he answered.

Now they were even more worried about Bedsmith. They ran to his house after thanking Zeekeeper with the information. The guardian bird scratched his head with confusion.

"Dudes, you need to chill, man," he said to them, despite them not being able to hear him.

When they got there, they slowly opened Bedsmith's door. Dreambert looked at the room to make sure it was ok, then signaled them to come in. They put their presents down and were shocked by the looks of the party. The banner saying "Happy Birthday to Bedsmith," in yellow paint wasn't fully hung up, the balloons were lazily floating on the roof, and the party hats were on the ground. They also saw Bedsmith on the couch sleeping.

"Hey, can I have some help getting in?"

The Mega Pi'illo was outside trying to get in. However, his big size couldn't let him go through the door.

"Stay outside, we'll handle it," answered the pink Pi'illo. The Mega Pi'illo waited outside as Dreambert observed Bedsmith. His skin was pale and his was moaning occasionally. The prince put his hand on his warm forehead.

"He has a fever. From what we have learned from the newest generation, this rarely happens on birthdays,"

"But Dreambert, if we cancel it for out best bedsmith…"

Eldream was interrupted by him waking up tiredly. Dreambert took his hand off of his forehead and went to the other Pi'illos.

"Happy Birthday!" they all said in unison, pretending he wasn't sick.

"Bedsmith must be sicker than he thought. He's seeing things…"

"No, we're really here! See, I'm Dreambert…"

Bedsmith sat up and did a weak smile. "Oh Dreambert…I want to nap…on…you…"

He then held his stomach tightly from the sudden pain. They backed away a step before the prince got close to him.

"So sorry fellow guests, but this party is canceled," he announced.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

The prince sighed and glanced at Bedsmith. "He needs some rest, now let's…"

He was interrupted by another moan from him. Bedsmith lied back down and groaned softly. The blue Pi'illo was going to go up to him, but Dreambert blocked him with his arm.

"I'm so sorry, but I'll handle it. I don't want the rest of you getting sick,"

"But prince, we need to help him. Please, we can at least get near him," begged the blue Pi'illo. However, Dreambert shook his head.

"You can get some things that will help him. That's it, because I also don't think the pressure of five Pi'illos is good if that seems like a party,"

Bedsmith moaned and whispered, "I feel awful…but the Zeekeeper…"

"Forget about the Zeekeeper's bed request. We'll handle that. You just need to rest, and I'll wake you up if you need anything,"

Bedsmith nodded and fell asleep quickly. "Will he be alright?" asked Eldream.

"I think so, just give him some space," he answered.

The three Pi'illos left to find some things that can help Bedsmith. Dreambert shook the bedsmith to wake him up. Bedsmith woke up and gazed at Dreambert.

"What is it…" he asked quietly.

"I just want to know what's wrong," he answered.

"Well…I have a headache…I'm really tired…my head feels a bit heavy…and I have a bellyache…"

Dreambert slowly moved his hand across his warm forehead on his head as he explained it. He felt bad for him, so he took his hand off of his forehead and took his glasses off.

"Ok, now I'll just let you…"

Bedsmith groaned again, which bothered Dreambert. "What is it?"

"My belly hurts," he complained. Dreambert giggled at how childish he sounded at the comment. Bedsmith was very confused at the giggling.

"Bedsmith…is…confused…" he whispered.

"Oh, it's just that you sounded a bit like a child when you said your belly hurts," he replied.

"And you seem like a mother right now…"

They stared at each other before Eldream came into the room holding a glass of water.

"I thought you were thirsty, so I got some water," he said. He gave the glass to Bedsmith so he could drink it. Bedsmith sat up and thanked him before drinking the cold, but refreshing, water. When he finished, he gave it to Eldream and laid down.

"Dreambert, are you just going to hold his glasses?" he asked.

"Well, I could put them on a table or something,"

"Here, I'll take them,"

He gave the glasses to Eldream, who left with the glass of water and the glasses. As he left, Bedsmith tried to go to sleep, but his aching belly refused to let him do that.

"Oooooh…" he moaned. Dreambert kneeled down close to Bedsmith. He pulled up his suit, which reveled his belly, and rubbed it. The rubbing helped Bedsmith forget about the pain, which made him eventually fall asleep. As he was sleeping, Dreambert stopped rubbing, but he stayed close to him. A few minutes later, Bedsmith murmured something that made Dreambert have a warm feeling in his body.

"You made this one of the best birthdays…Dreambert…"

**I made this really sweet! I think this is ok for kids, so this fan fiction is K. If there is any complaints about the rating, I'll change it to K+. How did I think of this? Well, there are two things I used: real life experiences and inspiration from Late Night Stroll by Random Dawn 14. That's a great writing tip. Real life experiences can help you think of good ideas and make it seem more realistic.**

**For example, a fan fiction about someone getting sick and missing someone is much better than a weird inflation fan fiction. Why? Because you can relate to the first one much better. When you can relate to something, you like it better and get more connected to it. That's why there is so many realistic fiction books. I hope you like the tip and the fan fiction!**


End file.
